The present invention relates to a program and a method for providing a predetermined processing with registered items. Concretely speaking, the present invention specifically relates to a program and a method for providing such a processing operation for editing a print setting screen constituted by specific items, which are selected from a plurality of items for specifying printing conditions and which are registered on the basis of the selecting operations conducted by the user, with registered items.
When the user intends to use a printer for implementing a printing operation in a certain printing system, the user operates a personal computer in which a control program, called a printer driver, is installed, to established printing conditions by inputting each of desired setting values with respect to corresponding one of setting items, so as to makes the printer implement the printing operation. According as the performance of the printer has improved and it has become possible for the user to establish various kinds of printing conditions, a number of setting items, being settable by the printer driver, tend to increase.
To cope with such the trend, by categorizing a plurality of setting items into related function groups and by employing tubs to correlate them with each other, the user's recognizability and maneuverability has been improved. In this connection, when the user intends to establish the desired print conditions, the user shifts a current operating screen to a desired screen by selecting a desired tub so as to make the computer display the desired setting items, and then, conducts the operation for setting (changing) the setting items concerned.
Accordingly, when the user intends to establish the print conditions by changing the plurality of setting items, which are correlated by the different tubs, the operating work for setting the print conditions has been quite complicated. To solve the above-problem, Non-patent Document 1, which is an online document titled “PRINTER DRIVER OF POSTSCRIPT 3 PRINTER CONTROLLERS, AND IMAGE CONTROLLER IC-409, MANUFACTURE BY EFI CO. LTD.”, issued at Sep. 29, 2008, Konica Minolta, sets forth a technology for registering the setting items for which the user frequently conducts setting operations, in advance, so as to make the computer display such a screen in which the setting items for which the user frequently conducts setting operations are integrally displayed.
According to the technology set forth in Non-patent Document 1, by adding and/or deleting setting items according to the user's setting operations with respect to the operating screen being editable for the user, the setting items for which the user frequently conducts setting operations are integrated into and displayed on a specific operating screen.
However, according to the abovementioned conventional technology, since the registered setting items are integrated into the specific operating screen so as to provide it for the editing operation, it has been possible for the user to merely designate a presence or absence of a registration of the desired setting item, and it has been impossible for the user to designate a kind of state in which the desired setting item is registered.
For instance, according to the abovementioned conventional technology, since the registered setting items are arranged in order within the operational screen, sometimes, a layout of the edited operational screen does not conformity with the demand (request) of the user, resulting in a bad maneuverability.